A Very Penguin Christmas: Dalek Invasion of Macy's
by penguin adventures
Summary: the daleks are back and this time they have invaded macy's department store and disturbed holiday shopping. Can the penguins stop these scrooges or are the daleks about to exterminate Christmas spirit.
1. Chapter One: The zoo expansion

Chapter One: The zoo expansion

The Central Park Zoo

December 7th 2016

7:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski give me some news…" I said. "The Park commissioner has just cut the ribbon for the new zoo expansion," Kowalski said from his position at the top of a lightpost. "Kowalski what kind of new animals are we dealing with here," I said. "I see eight habitats…" Kowalski said, "A Bengal tiger habitat." "Oh more predators just what we need,' I muttered. "a Panda habitat with a family of pandas….and baby pandas!" "Aw!" Private said, "can we visit them?" "Not now, private," I said, "we're in observation mode." "A California sea-lion habitat…" Kowalski added. "just what we need," I replied with a roll of an eye.

"A wolf habitat…" "What how can you tell?" Private said. "well there is sign that says Wolves this way…but the Electrified fence gave it away." "Oh," Private said. "Chop! Chop! Kowalski! We're on a schedule here!" "right…right," Kowalski said, "Meerkats, Hyenas, Red Panda,Doris…DORIS!" "Oh come on!" I said, "she lives her now!" "Moving on," Kowalski said, "The insect house seems to be extremely popular. The New Mini-aqurium is also just as popular." "What about the Bird House and the Reptile house?" Private said. "They contiune to be the most popular attractions," Kowalski replied.

"Okay Kowalski," I said, "what can of facilities and attractions do we have…" "The New Zoo Merry-go-round, a new restrauant, two gift shops, a event pavilion…and plenty of restrooms. And a new walk-thru Wallaby/emu habitat in the petting zoo!" "what about that secret area you mentioned?" I said. "I can see it," Kowalski said, "but I am unable to see inside…" "time to get to higher ground…" "Yeah about that," Kowalski said, "it is separated from the rest of the zoo by a fifty foot wall…" Private pulled out the vastly expanded zoo map the secret area was on the map. All the habitats, attractions, and ameities of the 2016 expansion were now shown on the map.

"Mmm…" Kowalski said pointed to a gray area of the map, "that part of the expansion isn't going to be open until next year." "Until then," I said, "we will refer to it as the Mystery area." "but what habitats are in there?" Private said. "We have to wait and see like everyone else…" I said, "Now who wants breakfast!" "Oh…I'll have a BLT…hold the T…and…" Julian said. "I wasn't talking to you," I said ignoring the lemur as we entered the habitat.

"Rico," I said, "we're having ice cold sushi for breakfast!" "again?" Private said. "isn't the ice cold sushi getting a bit old?" Kowalski said. "Wha?" Rico said smelling the fish to make sure it was fresh. "Smells fresh to me," Rico said. "No I mean we have sushi every signal morning…shouldn't we mix it up a little." "Kowalski…you right," I said, "It's time for…" "Mangos!" Mort said. "Wha…sadeyes…" "Greetings penguins it's time to freshen up your fish diet with fruit!" Julian said. "Penguins don't eat fruit!" I shouted. "You don't know unless you try it," Julian said.

"Our beaks are not adapted to eat fruit," Kowalski said, "Our beaks and digestive systems have evolved to eat fish…" "but I brought durian!" Julian said. "Julian," Maurice said, "we should probably leave…" "GET YOU STINKY FRUIT OUT OF HERE RINGTAIL!" I shouted. "fine…" Julian said, "but you don't know what your missing…" with that the lemurs finally left. "urgh," I said. "I thought you fuzzy little buddies would never leave," Private said. "Julian and I are not friends," I said, "now back to breakfast… PRIVATE'S Choice!" "Me?" Private said. "Lunacorn cereal again!" Kowalski said. "no," Private said, "I was think…" "FORGET IT!" I said, "we're having sushi!" Suddenly the TV came to life. "Private…" I said. "sorry…" Private said, "I accidently sat on the remote." "This is Chucks Charles reporting that Macy's department store is under attack…" " ** _Exterminate!"_** "This is chuck charles…RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" The dalek fired and the screen went dark. "Urgh…Breakfast is canceled," I said, "Next stop…MACY'S DEPARTMENT STORE!"

"we can't even have breakfast," I muttered. "nice going Private," Kowalski muttered, "you just had to turn on the TV!" "Yah!" rico grumbled his putting his cutting board and sushi knives away. "stop your grumbling nancy-cats," I said, "we have daleks to stop!" "But what would they want with a famous department store?" Private said. "It's time to find out," I said, "now…Commence operation: White Christmas!" "Yes sir!" Kowalski said. we rushed out of out base and past the lemurs. "Oh! Don't worry there's plenty of fruit if you change you mind!" Julian shouted. "Not now ringtail!" I shouted as we ran out of the zoo. "Fine be that way," Julian said, "more fruit for me!" "can I have all the mangoes?" Mort said. "Sure knock yourself out," Julian said, "the king's on a durian cleanse."

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Daleks in Macy's

Macy's department store, New York

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

we slid past the sliding glass doors and entered utter chaos. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Why us!" somebody shouted. "I told you we shouldn't have gone out today!" somebody else shouted. "This is store security everything is under…Ahhh!" " ** _Incorrect everything is not under control! You will all be exterminated!"_** "okay…daleks…" I said. A crowd of scared shoppers and employees rushed passed us trampling us as they ran out of the store.

A dalek move towards us but we ducked behind a fragrance counter before it could see us. " ** _our objective is somewhere in this building…"_** " ** _Portal detected in basement…scans indicate it leads to chicagos" "Then our objective is in Chicago! We must locate this portal!"_** "portal?" I said, "options…" "I say we go into the basement and find this portal before the daleks do…" " ** _The Penguins are detected! Exterminate!"_** A dalek fired causing the fragrance counter in front of us to explode in a shower of glass. The air filled with the smell of perfume and cologne as a cloud of fragrance overwhelmed our senses. As the daleks can't smell they seemed unaffected as we dived behind another counter. The Daleks followed us blasting the counter as they did so. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted as the counters exploded around us. We ran into open space and a Special Weapon's Dalek moved into view. The dalek cocked it's weapon.

" ** _There is no escape!"_** the supreme shouted as the beauty, jewelry, and the last of the the fragrance counters exploded around us. "Yes there is," I shouted, "Rico!" Rico hacked up his flamethrower and melted a hole in the floor beneth us. " ** _Stop them!"_** we fell thru the floor the daleks death-beams missing us completely. We landed in the basement with a thud. "Kowalski where is that portal!" I shouted. "This way," Kowalski said holding out the paranormal detector. "lead the way!" I shouted. Kowalski lead us thru the basement until we found the rip in space-time. We peered into the portal to see the Walnut room of the Macy's in Chicago. "at least it isn't a portal to the window displays," Private said, "because that would be…" "utter chaos!" I shouted.

Rico hacked up three dalek-busters and the dalek-slayer. Suddenly the basement filled with the sounds of daleks. " ** _The portal is detected!" "Our objective is detected on the other side of the portal!" "Exterminate anyone who get in our way!"_** "Fallback," I whispered. "To where?" Private said. I pointed into the portal. We rushed into the portal and into the walnut room. The humans failed to notice us or the portal…unfortanely the daleks did notice us. The daleks moved thru the portal glaring us down. "Um…tactical retreat!" I shouted as we dived beneath a table. The humans didn't notice the daleks until they started to fire off their weapons.

" ** _Exterminate all lifeforms! Exterminate them all!"_** The entire room dived into chaos as humans dived to avoid the daleks' energy beams. "We need to get out of here!" someone shouted. Daleks blocked off the humans escaped by appearing in all the exits. " ** _There is no escape!_** **"** The supreme declared as it and several other daleks entered thru the portal. Special weapons daleks started to herd the terrified humans to the corners. " ** _Behold humans the might of the dalek race!_** _"_ the supreme replied as all the daleks in the room took aim at the humans. "Oh no you don't," I said, "KOWALSKI NOW!" Kowalski hopped onto the table we were under his dalek-slayer leveled at the daleks. " ** _Exterminate him!"_** the supreme shouted as Kowalski cocked the weapon. "You sure about that?" Kowalski said aiming the gun at the supreme's eyestalk.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Battle of the Walnut room

Macy's Department Store, Chicago

The Walnut Room

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

" ** _Behold humans the might of the dalek race!_** _"_ the supreme replied as all the daleks in the room took aim at the humans. "Oh no you don't," Skipper said, "KOWALSKI NOW!" I hopped onto the table we were under my dalek-slayer leveled at the daleks. " ** _Exterminate him!"_** the supreme shouted as I cocked the weapon. "You sure about that?" I said aiming the gun at the supreme's eyestalk. " ** _You will be exteriminated…"_** I placed my flipper on the trigger and fired and nothing. " ** _We have learned from our past defeats,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _we enhanced our shields to protect us against Weapon_** **_7909D…Dalek-slayer…"_** "Oh come on!" I shouted. "Kowalski look out!" Private shouted. A special Weapons Dalek fired at the dalek-slayer causing an explosion that knocked me across the room. "Fall back! Fall back!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up the NCA and the EMP Cannon and tossed both to me. I switched the EMP cannon to attachment mode and snapped the Nanite Crusher attachment to it.

I fired and a blast of super-charged EMP disabling every smartphone in the room. "Oh come on!" someone shouted. "My phone!" "My car!" "what is your car doing in here!" " ** _Scans indict that Chicago has lost all power!"_** " ** _Excellent!"_** "but the Nanite crusher…" I said. " ** _Daleks are immune to EMP's…"_** the supreme said. "but you were defeated by the NCA last time," I said. " ** _The Nanite-Daleks developed a device to counter the Nanite crusher attachment…we just adapted the technology."_** "well back to the drawing board," I said. "Eat Dalek-buster!" skipper shouted firing off his weapon only for nothing to happen. "what!" Skipper said looking at his weapon's headsup display, "oh…low battery…" "I got a low battery too," Private said. "Yup," Rico said. Skipper, Private, Rico turned to glare at me. "I may have forgotten to charge the Dalek-busters this morning," I replied.

"WHAT!" Skipper said. " ** _Than you are powerless!"_** the supreme said. "Deploy secret weapon!" Skipper shouted. "What?" I said, "What secret weapon?" Suddenly their was a massive flash…of pink? The HYPERCUTE! " ** _I cannot see…but my vision is not impared…explain! Explain! Explain!" "Sensory overload! Sensory Overlord! Sensory systems compromised!"_** " ** _My vision is impared! I can not see!" "there is no logical explaination,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _What is happening! Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "I'm the secret weapon!" Private said. " ** _Special weapons Daleks exterminate them!"_** The Special Weapons Daleks aimed their weapons at us.

"how are they unaffected?" Private said as the rest of the daleks fired wildly. One of the Speical Weapon's fired blasting a crater into the floor knocking us into the Christmas tree and several blind and confused daleks back. "No eyestalks!" I shouted as the tree fell smashing into several tables(that we thankfully empty). Rico hacked up the speak n' spell as the daleks fire got even more erratic. Rico typed rapidly, "Attention humans the daleks are distruct get out while you still can!" The Humans didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran out of the room overwhelming the daleks guarding the exits…who couldn't see anyway.

"Kowalski options!" Skipper said. "get back into the portal before!" " ** _Vision restored!"_** The Supreme shouted. Private stood up to unleash another hypercute but the daleks were too fast. The surpreme dalek fired blasting Private across the room. "Private!" Skipper shouted. Private fell to the ground and wasn't moving. "You killed him!" " ** _That was a warning shot…my weapon was set to stun…Surrender yourself or I will set my weapon to kill,"_** the supreme replied. I cocked my plasma blaster and set it to it's insane setting. "you didn't set it to insane did you?" Skipper said. "Don't worry," I whispered, "the dampener I installed on the plasma blaster should prevent it from exploding on insane setting." "Fire away," Skipper whispered.

I aimed the weapon at the nearest scientist dalek, "EAT PLASMA DALEKS!" I shouted. I fired before the daleks could even target me. The resulting explosion unleashed so much energy that the portal closed, thirty daleks were destroyed, twenty daleks were knocked out of the room, and the rest were knocked over. The Supreme to our dismay was still standing, " ** _Frost daleks!"_** They was a icy blast that knocked the blaster out of my hands. " ** _Freeze!"_** the platinum colored daleks shouted as they entered the room. The supreme now had it's weapon aimed at the unconscious Private. "Wait!" Skipper shouted, "We Surrender!" " ** _You will be of use,"_** The supreme replied. "what," Skipper said. " ** _the doctor hid a item of immense power in this building…You will find it for us!"_** "what does this thing look like," I said. " ** _We do not know,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _but it gives off power-readings."_** "So basically find a object that gives off umimaginable power," Kowalski said, "should be easy to find…" "And if we don't go on your wild goose chase?" Skipper said. " ** _Than Private will die…You have 12 hours!"_**

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Rice pudding?

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"what does this thing look like," Kowalski said. " ** _We do not know,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _but it gives off power-readings."_** "So basically find a object that gives off umimaginable power," Kowalski said, "should be easy to find…" "And if we don't go on your wild goose chase?" I said. " ** _Than Private will die…You have 12 hours!"_** "I have a trace!" Kowalski said. "lead the way," I said. " ** _Your 12 hours start now!"_** The supreme replied, " ** _Do not attempt to escape! We have secured the exits there is no escape! If you attempt to escape you will all be exterminated!"_**

"No escape," Kowalski said, "…got it." We walked out of the walnut room feeling the glare of the supreme at our backs. "Kowalski options," I whispered as we got onto the elevator. "The daleks have all the exits covered," Kowalski said, "if we do what the daleks ask then private lives...wait…I have a better idea…" "what?" "We get what the daleks want…then use it against them," Kowalski replied. "you're a mad genius Kowalski," I said, "Now where is this object…" "The basement," Kowalski replied. "Rico!" I shouted. Rico jumped up and hit the button for the basement. "Going down…"

Christmas music played as the elevator decended to the basement. DING! "basement going up." The doors slid open and we slid out. "Kowalski status report!" I shouted. "wait…I lost the trail…" Kowalski did a sweep with the paranormal detector. The detector beeped, "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted pointing to the next room, "That way!" we followed Kowalski thru the dimly lit basement into the next room. We pasted shelves filled with unopened cardboard boxes and clothing in plastic. "storage," Kowalski said. "all right," Rico said. "Rico we're not here to shop," I said, "we here to retrieve a powerful object…double cross the daleks…and rescue private!"

Kowalski slammed into something ahead of us. "it appears we have reached a wall Mr. Kowalski," I said. "The trail's gone cold," Kowalski said, "wait! I'm detecting something under the floorboards…" "stand back," I said, "Rico!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired at the floor creating a massive hole. "Kowalski lead the way!" I shouted. "flashlights," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up some flashlights and we entered a chamber under the building. The detector started to flash and make a lot of noise. "I didn't know it could do that," Kowalski said as the detector's…detector…started to spin rapidly. "what does the flashing, and the noise, and the spinning mean?" I said. "We're close," Kowalski said, "and the power readings are off the scales!"

"How are we on time," I said. "we have 11 hours," Kowalski replied. "how much farther," I said. "we should be upon the objects location in about…" A loud beeping sound boomed out of the paranormal detector, "Now," Kowalski said. Kowalski turned a corner into a large room. There were rows of shelves filled with metal boxes and in the center of the room was a massive crate with golden light flowing thru the lid. "Rico let's crack this thing open!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a crowbar and started to open the crate. The lid slid right off and we were blinded by intense light. Rico hacked up some shades and we proceed to remove the object. "And the object of immense power is," Kowalski said, "a big vat of rice pudding?"

"What!" I shouted, "Pudding doesn't glow like that." "Of course!" Kowalski said sticking his flippers into the rice pudding, "The perfect disguise! The object is in the pudding!" "Let see the object…" I said. "It appears to be some kind of metal container it's contents are heavy," Kowalski said, "it has a label that reads keep this device away from the daleks!" "how ironic," I said. Kowalski moved the box around to reveal that it was some sort of powercell. "No…the daleks can't have this!" Kowalski said. "What is that," I said. "Dark Energy powercell," Kowalski said, "in the wrong hands it could…" "what take out the entire eastern seaboard?" I said. "Accelerate the end of the universe actually…" Kowalski said.

"huh?" "what is dark energy anyway?" "Dark energy along with Dark matter is what makes up the majority of the mass of the universe." "anything else?" I said. "oh and it happens to act against the force of gravity to expand the universe," Kowalski said. "And how could the daleks use it to make the universe end." "One mistake," Kowalski said, "And the universe will expand uncontrollably until galaxies, star systems, planets, every living things, and the atoms that make them up will be ripped apart…" "instead of a big crunch…the universe will end with a big rip," Kowalski said. "Bad Ka-boom," Rico said. "what does it feel like to get ripped apart…" "I can promise that life in the universe will all end…painfully." "but what do the Daleks want with it…"

" ** _Unlimited Power!"_** a familiar dalekified voice said. "Davros!" I shouted. " ** _All praise Davros! All Praise Davros!"_** every dalek in the building chanted. "You can't have this powercell darvos!" Kowalski shouted. " ** _Than Young Private will die,"_** Davros replied. "What do you even need this thing for…" " ** _it proves that dark energy can be harnessed!"_** Davros replied, " ** _and with dark energy powercell in our possesion we will use that energy to power a new reality bomb! One that can not be stopped! AND MY CREATIONS WILL TAKE THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THE ONLY SPECIES IN EXISTANCE!"_** " ** _All Praise Davros! All Praise Davros! All Praise Davros!"_**

"wait how are you going to do that…" Kowalski said, "their only one of them." "Yeah that's a pretty weak reality bomb," I said. " ** _Oh really_** ," Davros said, " ** _behold the doctor's arrogance! Look around!"_** "All I see is a bunch of metal boxes," I said. " **take another look** ," Davros said. We took another look at all the thousands of metal boxes on the shelves around us. "uh oh," rico said. Kowalski's eyes widened in shock, "Powercells!" he shouted, "their all dark energy powercells!" " ** _Hand over the Dark Energy Powercells!"_** the supreme shouted. "NO!" Kowalski shouted only to get blasted by an arc of electricity from Davro's hand.

Private was escorted into the room by two daleks. " ** _Surrender the powercell or Private dies!"_** "why does it matter your just going to kill us anyway," Private said. " ** _Correct,"_** the supreme replied. "wait a minute…you don't even need us to hand them over…your'll just take them!" I said. " ** _you are sadly correct,"_** Davros said. " ** _Emergency Temporal shift!"_** every dalek in the room shouted. The daleks, Davros, Private and all the powercells disappeared leaving us alone in an empty room.

(end of chapter four) ****


	5. Chapter Five: Reality Bomb 30

Macy's Department Store, Chicago

Secret chamber under basement

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"No!" Skipper shouted, "Private!" "this is bad," I said, "that much power in the daleks manipulation arms…they have to be stopped…" "we need to find them," Skipper said. "I might be able to isolate the daleks teleportation coordinates," I replied. "do it," I said. suddenly the backup Paranormal detector went off. "what was that," Skipper said. "The backup paranormal detector!" I shouted. "What!" Skipper said. "There appears to be gravational anomalies in Earth's orbit," I said, "but I'm getting interference from the building…" "We need to get topside then," Skipper said.

shortly…

We exited Macy's into the streets of Chicago. Traffic was at a standstill as people we standing outside their cars looking upward in shock. Pedesterians in the street was pointing at the street with a mix a shock and terror on their faces. Dogs were barking and some people were taking pictures. "Kowalski analysis," Skipper said. "There is something in the sky that is so shocking that everyone stopped to look," I said. I turned away from the shocked humans and looked skyward, "Tesla's coil!" "Whoa," rico said. "Smoked salmon!" Skipper shouted. A massive metal structure was appearing in the sky. "Kowalski…" "I believe that structure is above the Earth's atmosphere," I said.

"what are you playing at daleks…" "Their building a shell around the planet," I said as the structure started to block out the sun. "Like a dyson sphere except well around a planet…" "a what?" "a Megastructure that aliens build around a star," I replied. "huh?" Rico said. "Why do I even bother…" I muttered, "look it up…" "We don't have time for a internet search Kowalski," Skipper said, "Teleport us back to New York…and Fuel up the Penguin One!" "aye skipper," I replied getting the Space-Time Teleport from Rico. "Commence Operation: Zero Gravity takedown!"

The Central Park Zoo, New York

Penguin habitat

The Penguin One

We sat in our seat in the penguin one. "All systems are ready to go," I said. "Kowalski! Lit this candle!" I began the launch procedures, "All systems are go," I said, "T-minus… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Ignition!" There was an explosion behind us as the Penguin One's thrusters kicked to life. "We have liftoff," I said as we blasted upward towards Earth's orbit. The Rocket broke the sound barrier and we rocketed upwards at top speed. After a couple minutes of flying upwards Skipper turned to me, "Progress report!" "We are about to leave the Upper atmosphere in Three… Two… One…" The rocket shook as we left the atmosphere and quickly felt the affects of Zero-Gravity.

"Weapon systems primed," I announced, "force field active!" Suddenly their was a loud explosion and everything went dead. "what was that!" Skipper said. "The Daleks," I said as the controls started operating on their own, "they took remote control of our ship…" "their bringing us to the belly of the beast boys…" I looked out the window to see a Daleks orbiting space station surrounded by the Dalek fleet in the steller distance. We zoomed past the moon and a tractor beam brought us into the crucible. "get ready," Skipper said. I pulled out the Dalek busters and made some adjustments, "Okay I adjusted the dalekbusters to account for the Daleks improved shields…also their fully charged." "good," Skipper said as I made similar adjustments to the Dalek-slayer.

The Plasma blaster set to it's highest setting was slung over my shoulder. "Whatever happens," Skipper said, "it has been an honor serving with you…now let's save the world!' The Penguin One was landed inside the crucible with a bang. " ** _You will leave your craft immeditatly!"_** The supreme ordered, " ** _Compliy or be exterminated!"_** "sure," Skipper said. The side hatch opened and we walked out weapons drawn. " ** _Lower your weapons!"_** Davros shouted, " ** _Surrender!"_** "or what?" I said. Private was dropped to the ground before us. " ** _Surrender or you secret weapon dies!"_** A drone replied. Private blasted the Drone to bits with his Dalek-buster, "Take note," Private said, "Penguins never surrender!"

" ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate them!"_** "Fire at will!" Skipper, Private, and Rico blasted away with their dalek busters taking the daleks completely by surprise. " ** _Exterminate them!"_** Davros shouted as he fled from the room as Daleks exploded around him. In the chaos of the battle we failed to see the Supreme leave the room. " ** _You will be exter…Arghhh!"_** " ** _Impossible! Impossible!"_** "Eat dalek-slayer daleks!" I shouted. " ** _Daleks are immune to…"_** I fired before it could finish it's sentence taking out a bunch of daleks. " ** _They must not reach the Supreme dalek!"_** A drone shouted as it fired away, " ** _Exterminate!"_** Rico fired his weapon destroying the drone. While the Dalek-Slayer powered up I blasted away with my plasma blaster. " ** _Arggh!"_** _"_ _ **What is happening explain!" "This can not be! This can not be!"**_ Daleks contiuned to explode around us but they just seemed to keep coming.

"What with the big metal sphere you have around the planet?" Skipper said. " ** _Daleks don't answer…"_** I blasted the dalek's dome off, "How about now?" I said pointing the Dalek-slayer at the nearest Scientist dalek. " ** _It is not a sphere…it is a testing zone…The Earth will be the first victim of the New reality bomb!"_** "Where's all the powercells," I said. " ** _You will never find the Dark Energy Generator!"_** " ** _Testing calibration of the Reality Bomb firing in 100 rels!_** " a dalek announced. I blasted the scientist dalek to bits, "We need to find the generator and disconnect from the Dark Energy Powercells!" "But where is it?" Skipper said, "we currently have 100 minutes…" " ** _Test calibration in 90 rels…"_** "Okay 90 minutes," Skipper said.

I pulled out my scanner, "follow me…" I said blasting thru daleks that were guarding a doorway. We headed down a corridor blasting thru any dalek that got in our way. I slid to a stop and turned into a large room were the generator was waiting. "So how do we disable this," Skipper said. " ** _Test calibration in twenty rels…Nineteen…"_** "They're on to us!' Private said. "Where's the connection," Skipper said. The Generator was now shaking with power as the countdown contiuned, " ** _…_** ** _Seventeen…Sixteen…"_** I whipped out the Paranormal detector and walked around the generator, "The connection should be right about…" I looked up and pointed towards a thick bundle of wires protected by a forcefield, "There…" "Can you disable the Force field?" I said.

"Way ahead of you," I said rushing to a dalek panel and flipped a button. The force field shut down leaving the bundle exposed. " ** _Warning generator power cable being compromised...test calibration…In Ten Rels…Nine…Eight…Seven…"_** "We don't have time to take this slow," I said, "rico!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and aimed at the cable. " ** _…_** ** _Five..."_** Rico fired his Rocket launcher. **_"_** ** _Four…"_** The rocket flew towards it's target. " ** _Three…Two…One…"_** The Rocket hit the cable bundle and exploded. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! Testing failed!"_** "Now we need to destroy those powercells…we can't leave the daleks with that kind of power," Skipper said. "Cover me," I said, "daleks were probably sent here to investigate…they could be here any moment." "good luck Kowalski!" Skipper said. I rushed into the room with the Powercells and readied the Dalekslayer. "Let's hope this doesn't end the universe," I said as I fired. Their was a loud explosion that knocked me out of the room straight back into battle.

"is it done?" Skipper said. " ** _Unknown energy fluculation!…" "It is the Dark Energy it has been releashed…The crucible will be destroyed!"_** "We need to get out of here!" Private shouted as the whole station started to shake. " ** _What have you done!"_** Davros shouted, " ** _What have you done!"_** "farewell Davros," I said, "but I have a feeling you have an escape pod." "Yes I do," Darvos said as his hologram flickered out of existence. We rushed past panicked daleks as the artifical gravity started to fail. " ** _Gravity failing! Gravity failing!" "All systems in shut down…" "The dark energy is tearing the crucible apart!" "We must evacuate! All daleks return to the fleet!"_**

we rushed to the Penguin One without any resistance as the daleks were currently focused on leaving. Daleks flashed out of existence as they teleported out. The supreme turned our way as we were about to close the hatch. " ** _This is not the last you'll see of us!"_** the supreme said before it teleported out. I closed the hatch just as the gravity failed and the last daleks left. I turned the thrusters back on and left the self-destructing the way we came. We blasted out of the crucible almost getting knocked into the moon by the fleeing dalek fleet. The crucible cracked before succoming to the dark energy and tearing apart into nothing. The same fate befell the massive structure the daleks built as both it and the crucible were reduced to subatomic particles and than nothing. "missing accomplished!" Skipper shouted as we rocketed back towards earth.

Penguins HQ, New York

Secret Level ?

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

While everyone was celebrating our victory I placed the last surviving Dark Energy Power cell into my safe. "There," I said, "safe and sound. Can't let all this energy go to waste now can I?" I closed the safe, got back on the elevator and rejoined the celebration. As I stepped out of the elevator Skipper asked, "what were you doing down there…" "Now that Julians know about secret level 13," I said, "I just went down to catch that nothing was out of place." "Yeah Since Julian use our base as a unauthorized hangout whenever we're out of the zoo…" "Still haven't figured out how to lemur-proof the holographic decoys," I replied, "it can't even trick marlene anymore!" "excuse me?" Marlene said. "You were not supposed to hear that," Skipper said.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me welcome the new animals to the zoo…" "Marlene," Skipper said, "that answer to that question is always going to be no." "Fine be that way," Marlene said, "I thought you wanted to introduce yourself before the new guys hear the rumors about you…" "Just keep the koala away from them and we're be fine," I said. "I don't want to deal with Leanord's kangaroo friend thank you very much!" Marlene said. "Neither do we," Skipper said. "I'll try and put a good word in for you," Marlene said, "I'll see if the peacocks will join me at least." "You know what," skipper said, "we'll send out goodwill ambassador…Private!" "Yes Skipper!" "Join marlene in her diplomatic mission," I said. "Yes sir!" Private said. With that Private and Marlene left.

"Why Private," I said. "He's the most diplomatic out of all of us," Skipper replied, "we don't need all the new guys hating us…Well at least Doris is on our side…" "Doris?" I said, "that reminds me…" I don't think so," Skipper said, "I don't need Professor Blowhole breathing down our necks tonight…and I definetly don't want blowhole to have anymore revenge fuel!" "every since you learn Doris was Blowhole's sister you don't want me to be seen with her…" "That's a order soldier!"

"Order denied" I said as I rushed out of the base. "You going into court marshall when you come back!" Skipper shouted as I waddled over to Doris' place. "so what," I muttered. I failed to notice two lobster, "should we tell the doc?" "what blowhole doesn't know won't hurt him," The other lobster said unaware the blowhole was right behind them. "Actually what I don't know will hurt you!" "huh?," the lobsters said. Blowhole grabbed them by the eyestalks, "as in the big pot of boiling water in the back." "Nooo!" the lobsters shouted as blowhole took them away.

The End


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
